


Sunny

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, fluffyfluffyfluff, forgetting something, i did not spend a lot of time on this, oh my god it's so fluffy, these two are so groooossssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Hyojong really loves Hwitaek.





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Dawn!
> 
> Please do not expect too much out of this it's a fluffy ball of nothingness.

Hyojong wakes up to the ugly blaring of his old alarm clock and the gentle sound of his lover's soft snoring.

He groans a little, squeezing his eyes shut and groping blindly for the clock. He bats at it and it silences. Halfheartedly brushing one hand through his messy bleached-blonde hair, Hyojong turns towards Hwitaek, his boyfriend of two years, and smiles warmly.

It's one of those spring mornings that's so perfect it's almost annoying. The window is cracked open, the breeze carrying the scent of flowers and birdsong into the bright, cozy room. Sunlight filters in, throwing around lazy rays of buttery warmth, and Hwitaek could be glowing.

He looks peaceful, so Hyojong slips out of bed as quietly as he can after pressing a tender kiss to Hwitaek's forehead. He knows Hwitaek has been stressed lately, sleepless nights and too much cheap coffee, so he needs as many moments of rest as he can give himself.

After setting a pot of water on the stove, Hyojong quickly gets ready for work. In a few minutes, he is back in front of the stove, doing his tie as he waits for the water to boil. Tea bags already prepared, he pours the water into his thermos and Hwitaek's favorite mug. He adds in a splash of milk and two sugar cubes, exactly as Hwitaek likes it, preferring his plain.

Before leaving for work, Hyojong slips into his loafers and grabs his bag, heading down the hallway to their bedroom. Hwitaek is sitting up now, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Hyojong giggles.

"I'm gonna head out now," he tells the older. "Have a good day, okay, hyung?"

Hwitaek nods, still half asleep. Hyojong grins at him and exits the house, skipping along the path to their driveway. He's just about to enter his dilapidated yellow car when Hwitaek opens the door and waves to him, clutching his tea in his other hand.

"Hyojong! You forgot something!" he calls.

As soon as Hyojong is close enough to touch, Hwitaek takes his hand and pulls him closer, placing a small kiss on his lips.

Hyojong smiles, returning the favor and bumping their foreheads together. "What was that for?"

Hwitaek moves his hand to cradle Hyojong's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hyojong pecks his boyfriend one last time. "I have to go now, though. I'll see you soon."

"Kay. I'll miss you today."

"I know," Hyojong laughs as Hwitaek smacks his arm, racing back to his car. "I love you!"

"I know!"

Hyojong pulls away, beam refusing to leave his face.

He feels like sunshine all day.

**Author's Note:**

> aah i hope you liked this! I also hope that your teeth didn't fall out, because honestly, this is kind of sickening.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
